


Speachless

by IronicHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Crush at First Sight, Dark Marco Bott, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Jean is more less a chaotic neutral, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jean, POV Jean Kirstein, Punk Jean Kirstein, Superhero Marco, Superheroes, Supervillan Jean, They need to open their eyes and put two and two together, Top Marco Bott, again kind of, because yees, kind of, more less dark marco, oblivious marco, straightedge marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicHero/pseuds/IronicHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean moved to a big town when he was seventeen, and made his suit when he was eighteen. But why is it that when he returns from fighting that sweet talking asshole, that Marco is beat up too? It couldn't be him, right?</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the Tumblr Post: a superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making up excuses to each other about why they are out all of the time and they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea that the other is their nemesis and they keep having to lie to each other why they are covered in scratches and bruises<br/>Plot Twist: they're also attracted to each other/dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean wasn’t a bad guy; let’s get that straight here and now.

He might be an asshole, and cocky bastard, but not a bad guy. He didn’t kick puppies or hit old women; he’s more likely to stop and pet them, and to walk the old ladies across the street while carrying their groceries. Hell, no one knew that though. Everyone thought Jean Kirstein was a big old prick that cared about nothing and no one.

_Wrong._

He’d lived in this city since he moved out of his parent’s house at 17. Well; he was kicked out to be honest.  _Ah the benefits of having hardcore homophobic dicks as his parents._  He hadn’t told them, to be fair on him; Jean had been caught kissing his old boyfriend Alex, and when he came home his stuff was on the front lawn. Ah, those where the good old days, but Alex was another story; just an old flame that was destined to die with all the wind coming their way. So he just had gathered his things up that he needed; the bare necessities to be honest, and left for god knows where.

 Jean was that guy that wore leather jackets and  _sinfully_ tight pants as he was once told by a friend. He had his ears decorated with piercings, along with his tongue and nipples as awkward as that was. Well, the nipples where a drunk decision that an old friend conned him into; he really needed better friends. So the city it was, he’d be more likely to survive there. Yeah, a punk rocker in a big city.

Yet, that’s where his story gets more interesting. The city he stumbled on hadn’t been one he was prepared for. The crime rate was high, and apparently fucking  _super heroes and villains_  resided here. His home town had maybe one old legend of a man that fought crime and could fly and shit, but  _come on_. There was crime around every corner in this city; yet, there were no outright villains.

_Annnnd that’s where Jean came in._

Jean had sewn up a skin tight black suit with grey details, made sure that it covered his face fully, and joined in with the fun because why not? No one would recognize him, and they couldn’t see anything anyways; the best shot they had was his voice. Except, now, the town had a not so much hero, but not a villain ether. They basically had a chaotic neutral; one moment he’d be seen walking old ladies home carrying their groceries, the next he’d be seen messing with the heroes around town. It was a good life, well; a decent one. He wasn’t starving, and he wasn’t freezing.

But, he needed a roommate in his apartment because as bad as he didn’t want to admit it; he was lonely. Sure, going out at night and getting paid for hunting down people and killing ex-boyfriends/ girlfriends was nice, but he hadn’t made any friends in the past three years he’d been there that he could just talk to without money being involved, you know? He was from a little town where everyone and their mothers knew everything and everyone else. Moving to a big city might have not been the best idea, but oh well. Jean was here now and he’d made the apartment his own for the most part; even though it was bare for the majority of the space. Maybe getting a roommate would change that?

So that’s what he did, he went out for the first time in a few days and posted fliers like the old man he was, and then came home and posted something about it online. After all was done, he had a satisfied look in his eyes that he was man enough to be the twenty year old he was and do this without panicking and backing out.

He deserved Ice Cream and dammit, he was going to eat  _a whole fucking tub of it while re-watching ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’_ ; because his family was weird and French and somehow any movies with singing in them got dug into his veins. He snorted a bit in a laugh, because the new trouble maker was a gay kid that’s favorite movie was fucking ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’. Their new trouble maker had the hugest crush on  _Frank N’ Furter_ , because Jean was too gay to not be attracted to a hella fine body dressed like that. He put on the movie before heading to the kitchen so he could drown himself in the liquid goodness.

‘If only…’ He thought, sighing and making eyes at Tim Curry as he was first shown on the screen from the kitchen, grabbing the huge gallon tub of vanilla and plopped down on his old couch. He stayed there for about halfway through the movie before he was interrupted by his phone ringing; making him groan and sink further into the couch. Well, that was until it  _kept_ ringing and after about the fifth ring and he accepted his fate of having to get up finally. He pushing himself off the couch and clicked off the movie, padding into his bedroom while running a hand through his hair before picking up his phone. He made a face as he read the number that flashed across the screen, not recognizing it the least bit. He clicked the green button before raising his to his ear hesitantly.

“Hello..?” He said, and he heard a small nervous chuckle on the other side of the phone. “Hey, I’m just calling about that roommate add you put up. Is now a good time to talk..?” A deep baritone voice asked and Jean was caught off guard at the quick response to the ad he’d just put up a little over an hour ago at most. “Yeah, now is great time. Do you want to come over and meet me and see the place?” He asked, looking out his bedroom to see that it had to be somewhere around 1 PM, so it wouldn’t be a too bad idea to meet this guy plus he had a sexy as hell voice. “Sounds like a good plan, I can be over in about an hour after I finish up something here.” Mystery man responded, and Jean smiled a bit because yesss, he was going to have a potential roommate. ”Sounds great dude, see you then.” He said, hanging up the phone. He walked over to the window, looking out onto the town before debating how much havoc he could cause in about an hour, glancing then to his closet where his suit was hidden.

_Yeah, he had enough time to wreck some shit for the day._

After a few minutes of awkward wiggling and situating into that stretchy suit, he walked into his bathroom, looking into the mirror as he pulled on the mask; situating himself fully before walking over to his bedroom window that led to the fire escape. Because, you know; Jean didn’t want to freak out sweet Mrs. Renalds beside him. Jean had walked her home in his suit way to many times to count. He loved that lady. Jean climbed out the window, landing on his fire escape and started to make his way down to the ground. He was on the fifth floor, so parkour was something he’d learned to do to get down to the ground quickly. Even if he fell just as many times as he landed on the ground, but hell if he’d tell anyone that. He still had enough pride that this skin tight suit didn’t take away; you can see  _everything_. In his own defense, he did have the muscle to fill it out real well.

As his feet hit the ground, he instantly set off walking out of the alley behind the apartment complex and towards the street; contemplating whether he wanted to cause havoc or find something nice to do for the hour. As soon as he stepped out of the alley pairs of eyes where trained on him and he felt himself grin under the fabric of the mask. Of course people would stare at him, he was one of the only villainous people in this big city, and he’d been the talk of those shitty teenager preppy girls. God, he couldn’t just say he was gay, could he? Jean wanted to, because in his day job at the local record store he got to hear about ‘how hot that mystery man is’ more or less every day. He’d pretend to know nothing about this mystery man and they’d tell him about himself every time and fawn over himself, and Jean would smile politely as he rung up their items of choice.

Today he was feeling up to a bit of both today; nice and mischief were both on the agenda. Jean quickly climbed up to the roof tops; luckily his grip didn’t slip like  _last time_. Once he was sturdy and up on the rooftop he stood with his hands on hips and looked down at the people that had stopped to watch him. Jean raised an eyebrow even if they couldn’t see it and waved down to them, chuckling when some of the teenagers squealed that he waved to them.  He walked away from the edge, getting a running start towards the opposite edge of the building and leaping to the next building. After a few rounds of dashing from building to building, he finally settled on top of a new restaurant with a flat top; lying down flat on his back and starred up at the sky.

‘Well,’ He thought to himself, getting comfortable which wasn’t that hard for Jean in general. ‘Maybe I could just stay here and relax instead.’ He added to his thoughts, and Jean did. The blond stayed on that rooftop for about thirty minutes before getting up and stretching, almost have had fallen asleep while watching the clouds. Jean yawned and then took that running start again, getting back to his apartment in a mere five minutes at most.

_God, he needed to hit the gym more than about once every four weeks._

He climbed back into his bedroom window after waving at the teen girls on a nearby rooftop for the last time, checking his phone he’d left behind to see it had well been about an hour since the call. That made him rush to get out of that suit and back into normal clothes, so he could hide the suit in the back of his closet. Jean then went to go clean up that empty tub of ice cream from earlier and picking up some water bottles here and there, only taking a few seconds. He was putting a candy bar wrapper in the trash by the time he heard a rap on the door. He paused for a second, knowing he was only in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, but shrugged it off in the end.

Jean walked over; yanking the door open and what was behind it wasn’t so surprising, considering the sexy voice that was on the other side of the phone. So naturally, he leaned against the door frame and inspected what was in front of him skeptically. The man in front of him had neat black hair and chocolate eyes, and Jean had to look up slightly to meet the man’s eyes because of the slight height difference. But  _god_ , Jean was going to die if this guy did end up wanting to move in with him because he had the cutest  _freckles_  he had ever seen. The tight underarmor shirt left only a bit to surprise, and so did the guy's skinny jeans. Jean didn’t even  _know_  this guy and he was crushing  _god dammit_.

_Fuck._

“Hey, you’re the guy that called I’m guessing?”  He said and  _great job, asshole, so fucking smooth._ The guy let out a small chuckle and nodded, he stuck his hand out for Jean to shake.  “My name’s Marco, Marco Bott.” The black haired male stated, and Jean pushed off the door frame, placing his hand in  _Marco’s_ , shaking it firmly. _Is t_ _hat was a  just slight southern twang in this guy's voice and adding to how deep it was? The sexy scale just broke._ “My name’s Jean Kirstein, nice to meet you.” He said, gesturing for him to follow him inside, which he did. “It’s not much, but in this city there isn’t much anyways except heroes and crime.” He stated, opening his arms and spinning around once to conform what he said. Marco hummed and shrugged a bit, looking around after shutting the door behind him as he came inside. “How long have you been living 'round here? I’m just wondering because you don’t have anything hung up and stuff.” Marco asked, and Jean let out a hum in response before speaking again after. “I’ve lived here for three years, I’m just not one for decorating and plus I’m usually busy with something or another.” Jean explained, shrugging a bit and heading to the direction of the spare bedroom he had for when his old friend Connie would randomly visit instead of throwing him on the couch like he should. “This would be your room; again, it’s bare and shit.” He said, opening the door for him and letting him walk inside the room first while he just leaned against the door frame again as it was a habit of the blonde’s. Marco shot him a smile and Jean was going to die if he kept being that damn attractive,  _fuck_.  He wanted this guy to be his roommate more and more by the second and other things too.

“I’d be fine; I’m just looking to get away from home. You think I could move in soon?” Marco asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he stuck his hands into his jeans and turned back to face him with another small smile; this one showing a little of how hesitant he was to ask that. Jean threw back a small lopsided smile and chuckled a bit to himself. “You could move in today if you wanted, anytime that you want.” He said and Marco’s face lit up. “Really..? Could I move in tomorrow if that’s alright? I already have my few boxes packed, because I’d planned on moving in with a friend to wait and see if anyone needed a roommate, but yeah.” Marco rambled, and Jean felt the grin come again, eyes having a hint of something that resembled mischievousness. More like how he already wanted to pounce on this guy, but no Jean, that’s bad. “Hell yeah man, tomorrow sounds fine. But be warned, this city is everything people say it is; bad and good.” He warned, and it didn’t seem to faze the black haired man. “When should I come over with my stuff..?” Marco asked and Jean raised an eyebrow, knowing he usually went out for morning runs at any time between 4 AM and 8 AM; and past then he was awake and buzzing around or out in the city doing something. “Anytime past 4 AM to be honest; I’m quite the early bird that strives on little sleep.” Jean stated, and Marco chuckled softly. “Well, that makes two of us, maybe around seven?” He asked and Jean nodded a bit.

“See you around seven then, I’ll make sure to unlock the door for you.” He said, and Marco nodded, walking back to the door and waving goodbye as Jean shut it. Once that door was closed, Jean let out a groan and rested his head against the door, cursing himself out loud.

Jean already had it  _so_  bad for this guy, and he didn’t know what to do about that. He’d always been an impulsive person, so living with a hot guy sounded like a good idea at the time; but oh no. Jean was going to fuck this up one way or another and end up embarrassing himself. What if the guy finds his suit?! Why did he want a roommate when it would be risky to go out and wreak havoc on the town?!

“Ugh...” He groaned to himself. Jean was going to need a lot more self-control and a lot more ice cream if this was going to actually work.

The rest of the day Jean just lounged around his apartment, knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep that night as he ate dinner; which consisted of pancakes and bacon, because he was an adult and could  _do that okay? He had a stressful evening._  As nighttime rolled around he got a sinking feeling in his gut that something was going to eventually go wrong in this situation, and he hoped it wouldn’t be that he ends up hitting on the freckled god and he ends up being strait as a pole. That’d ruin everything Jean was already planning, and Jean knew he’d probably end up flirting with him tomorrow to test the waters anyways.

Suddenly, a 6:30 run sounded nice, so he’d have an excuse for himself to be satisfied with. Nope, he wasn’t running near the time to be sweaty and shirtless when Marco came. Totally wouldn’t be to flirt a bit and test the waters.

 _But it totally was for those reasons at the same time, as bad as he didn’t want it to be_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was written in one go, and I really have plans to keep this going for quite a while because it's one of my favorite Au's I've found.
> 
> So yeah, hope you like it, and stay tuned for more. Stay rad, dudes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tests the waters, and apparently there's a new guy in the superhero game that Jean finds just as attractive as Marco.

Jean groaned as his alarm woke him up from a dreamless sleep, rolling onto his stomach and patting around on his nightstand for his phone. Once he found the annoyingly blaring device, he clicked off the alarm and checked the time to make sure. Yep, it was 5:30 in the morning and he needed to get up so he could go running before Marco came over.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching a bit before yawning as he got up and searched for some pants; since he slept in only his underwear. Jean ended up choosing some old faded military green soccer wind pants from high school and chuckled to himself as he put them on, them having 'Trost High' across the ass which everyone use to complain about. After those pants where on he threw on a black tight stretchy shirt and slipped on a pair of converse, not having any running shoes at the time. After those five minutes were done he picked up his phone, walking out the front door and waving hello to his neighbor as he left the building since she always had her door open when she was home. Once he hit the ground and exited the doors he started up a jog instantly, knowing he needed to hit the gym later in the week and that it'd kill him.

Well, every time he hit the gym he went with Connie, who visited about twice a month and going to the gym and talking was kind of their thing by now. Even if Connie never did work out when he joined him; he’d just sit there with something to eat as they chatted and caught up with each other’s life. He’d grown up with the guy, so it was natural to just hang out a few times a month even if he and his girlfriend Sasha still lived back in Trost.

Jean set a steady pace; a bit fast to anyone who didn’t grow up running every morning, almost to a sprint to be honest. Growing up playing Varsity Soccer and Football did have its advantages; he always was in shape and always did have pretty nice legs according to Connie. The guy was as straight as a board, but Jean would argue that he could totally bat for Jean’s team and get a homerun rather easily if he tried. Jean had always been a bit bony in his eyes, even when he had put on that huge amount of muscle when sports started in High School freshman year. He always had rough sharp edges as a kid, so he’d pushed himself as a teen to cover that up; but now he didn’t really mind ether way. When you live in a town with heroes and villains, there’s not much to judge about him. Especially when he had those teenage girls fawning over himself somehow, which he didn’t understand the slightest. He wasn’t too bad on the eyes, but he was quite the rude asshole most of the time, so that threw most people off. He had quite a sharp tongue and a fiery temper to go along with it.

_God, he hoped that it wouldn’t scare off Marco._

Jean had run about three miles around the city before he felt the fatigue catch up to him, slowing down to a slow walk and he finally caught his breath. Being engulfed in thoughts as you run is actually pretty helpful, he figured as he checked the time. He had about fifteen minutes before he had to be back at the apartment; so that meant he could circle back around the long way and get in two more miles on his way back. Jean put his phone back into his pants, picking back up the pace. It’d been about an hour since he left home, so Marco would be heading over pretty soon and Jean was more sweaty than usual. Oh yeah, he was going to pull this off. Jean chuckled to himself, knowing he was going to try and woo this guy the moment he came over. Jean slowed his pace as soon as he turned the corner and approached his apartment building, waving at the front desk worker as he passed her.

“Out for another run Jean?” She asked and Jean let out a chuckle, nodding. Every day she asked that question, and every day Jean would give the same answer. “Yeah, I’ve got to keep my body fit so I can get a babe in my life.” He joked, and she laughed, making Jean grin at her before opening the stairwell door, waving to her once again and heading up to the third floor so he could wait for Marco to come over. Jean pulled his keys out from his pocket, unlocking the door and remembered not to lock it back as he closed it. He let out a puff of air and running a hand through his hair, stripping his shirt off as he walked into the kitchen for something to drink really quickly. Jean opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and opening it, chugging down about half of it before pausing for air and shaking his head a bit.

_He really did need a shower, but that’d have to wait until Marco came._

Speak of the devil, he heard a knock at the door and grinned a bit, knowing it was said man. Jean slung his shirt over the back of one of the dining chairs for himself to pick up later, taking another quick sip of water as he opened the door. “Hey, got your stuff with you?” Jean asked and Marco took a moment to respond,  Jean watching the freckled man’s cheeks turn a light pink at the exposed skin before snapping himself out of it. Jean smirked a bit mischievously, his eyes having that glint in them again as Marco looked back to meet them. “Yeah.. It’s down in my truck. Just came up to make sure you where home.” Marco said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Jean chuckled softly. God, if it was this easy to mess with the guy Jean was going to have a hell of a lot of fun with living with him. “You want me to come help? It’d be quicker with two people.” He stated and took another sip of his water bottle as he watched Marco with the eyes of his. ”Yeah, sure; it’s not many, maybe four boxes if my memory is right, I think.” Marco said.

Jean hummed before setting his bottle down on the counter near the door and then followed Marco down to the lobby of the building, heading outside to the parking lot. Marco had the car Jean really expected of him to have, an old red pick-up truck. All of Marco’s things seemed to be in cardboard boxes, just like how jean did when he had moved into the city. Marco opened the back of the truck bed, jumping up into it with ease and hoisted a box into his arms before moving back to Jean. “Here ya go, I really only brought the bare minimum, so there isn’t much breakable stuff here. What is, is up in the front seat. So I’ll just grab that last I guess.” The freckled boy spoke and Jean watched him climb into that be of the truck, watching his muscles move and tense.

_God, he had it bad._

Jean took the box from him and waited for him to grab another in his own arms before starting to walk back inside. “So, where are you coming from? I don’t recognize your accent is all.” Jean asked, and to be fair he should really get to know this guy even if all he wanted to do was stare at him all day. Marco laughed a bit and Jean decided that yep; he was going to die with this hot man living with him because he felt his own cheeks heat up the slightest bit at that sound. Was there anything bad about this guy? “I moved here from a small town called Jinae. Most people don’t know about it since it’s near the border of this city. It’s a while away, and mostly just hills and farms.” Marco explained and shrugged a bit, a small smile never leaving his lips as he spoke about it. “How about you? You don’t sound or look like you’re from this city by what I’ve seen in the two days I’ve passed through here. But I have my bets on ‘Trost’ because it’s across your ass.” Marco asked and Jean laughed a bit himself. “Eh, I’d like to think I fit in with this crowd of crazies here.” He teased and chuckled softly before continuing. “But yeah, I’m actually from Trost District. It’s a long ways from here, but people from there are known for their mischief, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve heard those stories floating around about the town.” He said and Marco hummed a bit, nodding briefly as they entered the building and headed to the elevator that sometimes worked, but sometimes didn’t. “Yeah, I’ve heard of Trost before once or twice. I’m guessing the rumors of the people being on the wild side are true..?” Marco asked, raising an eyebrow and Jean chuckled in time with the elevator door to open. “Hell yeah, and if you’re wondering about us being ‘sex gods’ like those girls said a few years back, you’ll have to figure out that out for yourself if you want to know.” Jean said in a teasing tone, grinning and winking at him and striding back to the apartment. Jean heard Marco sputter a bit behind him at the almost _offer_ , knowing his cheeks must be that pink again.

Jean knew that rumor by heart, because it was _about him and a kid named Eren with the two girls._ Like fucking hell he was going to tell Marco that, but if the guy was interested he could you know, _find out_. Jean had decided that he wasn’t going to make that first move on Marco, that the freckled man would have to decide if he wanted to chase Jean or not.

_But hey, that didn’t mean Jean couldn’t still flirt with the guy. He might have been already planning his next move on him._

They brought the two boxes into the spare bedroom, setting them down on the bed before returning back to Marco’s car to get more. The rest of the trips back and forth were spent getting to know each other, why they both had moved to the city, what they wanted to be eventually and many other things. Turns out Marco was Italian just as much as Jean was French, both speaking their respective languages fluently. By the time the last box was set down, they Jean declared himself ‘hungry enough to eat a horse’ in his head and turned to go back into the kitchen.

“You want some breakfast? I’m hungry from the run.” He offered as he opened the top cabinets and pulled out some pancake mix. “You like pancakes..?” Jean asked as he poured the mix into a bowl, adding water and a few eggs from the fridge before mixing it up. The blond then went under the stove to get a pan and turned on the front burner after he set the pan on it. They sat down at the table and ate together in a comfortable silence once the food was done and the pan was in the sink. At the first bite of the food Marco let out a small moan, and Jean looked up curiously. Marco’s cheeks instantly heated up when Jean met his eyes, and Jean let a small smirk appear on his features. “Not have a warm meal for a while?” Jean teased and Marco let out a small chuckle, shrugging a bit. “Send my complements to the chef?” He said hesitantly said and Jean let out a laugh, grinning at him before they lapsed into another comfortable silence.

After they both finished their food Jean took both plates to the sink and ran them under the water before setting them down in the sink and drying his hands off on a nearby towel. “Hey Marco..?”  He called into the apartment, hearing footsteps head towards the kitchen after a pause and the freckled face came into view in the doorway. In the morning of getting to know the guy he’d quickly learned that a smile was always on his face for the most part, contrasting to the usual scowl Jean wore as a resting face. “I’m going to take a nap for a while in a few minutes if that’s alright.” Jean said and Marco waved him off, grinning softly still. “Yeah, I might take a quick name as well in a few minutes after I unpack some stuff, so don’t worry about it.” Marco responded and Jean nodded a bit picking up his shirt from the back of the chair and brushing past the freckled guy on his was to his room.

_Of course, he wasn’t actually going to sleep. He was going to go out and cause havoc on the town._

Jean shut and locked his door as soon as he got into his room, letting out a breath and groaning softly. He really needed to find out how this would work out, him being one of the only mischief bringers in the city. Marco would eventually find out about ‘that guy’ sooner or later and Jean honestly didn’t know how to tell him. Like, ‘Hey, you’re living with the one and only asshole villain of this huge town.’ Jean cursed himself under his breath as he slipped his suit on, making him hop around the room and do a little dance to get everything situated, but in the end everything was where it was supposed to be in that tight ass suit. Why didn’t he just chose a lose one? Ugh. Jean slipped on the mask over his head and aligned it with the collar of the suit, moving his face a bit to get to a bit stretched before he went out.

_Hey, maybe Marco had a thing for villains and shit._

Jean quietly opened his window to the fire escape, climbing out before heading up to the rooftops again. The blond jumped a few buildings over before slowing to a stop on a flat top, huffing out a breath of air as he sat down on the ledge. After a moment he pulled his phone out of his boot and started to play some of his music as he thought about what to do today to piss people off.

_Man, he could really go for a cigarette right about now._

As his music started to flow from his phone, Jean felt a small peaceful smile creep its way onto his lips. Eddie Vedder’s voice flowed from the speaker as ‘Even Flow’ by Pearl Jam started up. Jean hummed along, getting to listen to about an hour and a half of songs before he heard footsteps behind him. Man, they were later than usual. Jean cut off his music and was about to turn back around to start up teasing one of the heroes, but a deep baritone voice had beaten him to it.

“So, you’re the supposed villain in this big town? Not very subtle, I must say.”

As soon as Jean turned around he knew he was _fucked_. He thought _Marco_ was stacked, but this newcomer had him beat by a bit. He was dressed in a crimson red and brown suit, which was as tight as Jean’s was. It also covered his face; also much like Jean’s, but he could see some of the facial features. The guy had killer cheekbones and a body to match that put the other heroes to _shame_. _Jean really needed to stop being so god damn gay, for heaven’s sake he was supposed to be an evil villain at the moment._

“What’s it to you if I am, said supposed villain?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow behind his mask, knowing the other could probably tell his basic facial expressions. The guy chuckled a bit and shrugged before speaking again. “Would it be bad to say those stories didn’t suffice how good looking you actually are..?” The mystery man said, and Jean knew what he was up against now. This guy was a silver-tongued man that could talk his way in circles around people. _Why did flirting guys and hot heroes have to mix?_ Jean felt his cheeks heat up under the mask; which luckily, this guy couldn’t see. “Yeah?” Jean asked, getting up from the edge before walking over to him confidently. The guy only had about a few inches on him anyways, but it still made him have to look up the slightest. “And how would that pertain to you? I already caught that you have a silver tongue, so talking me up won’t work.” Jean responded and folded his hands across his chest, keeping that eyebrow raised. That spurred another laugh out of the male in front of him, Jean watching him curiously as he took a step further so they were mere inches away from each other. Neither one of them had yet to make an aggressive move yet, so Jean was treading lightly for now. “Awe dang, I guess now I have to go find some other person so try and flirt with.” The guy teased and that made Jean scuff. “You’re just as aggressive and fiery tempered it seems as they say, but hey, I like that in my men.” Mystery man added and by what Jean could see, the guy had to be grinning like an idiot. “Sweet talking isn’t going to get you anywhere; this villain doesn’t kiss before the first date.” Jean threw back and instantly reeled back for a punch. It had just connected with the guy’s face near his eye before Jean was thrown onto the ground and pinned down as quickly as he could register. “C’mon babe, I was being all nice and you go and punch me?” The guy said, the teasing tone slightly wavering before steadying out again. Jean felt the grip on his wrists tighten even more after the guy finished speaking, the death hold he already had first on them was tight enough as it was.

_Jean was going to have bruises there by tomorrow morning, and he’d have to lie to sweet old Marco…_

“What do you expect? I’m not on your side of this battle, if you couldn’t tell. And damn dude, you’re crushing my wrists.” Jean complained, grunting softly as the guy sat on his waist and got comfortable. _The asshole_. “How’s about you don’t try and hurt me and I’ll let you up?” The guy offered and Jean glared up at him; oh how he wished looks could kill. “How about you stop using that damn slick tongue of yours like it’s going to get you anywhere and just fight me?” Jean shot back, making the guy laugh and lean closer, shifting more weight onto the grip he had on his hand; effectively making the blonde let out a groan and spit out a few choice words. “Ya want to find out what else my tongue is good for, darlin’?” The guy drawled and Jean felt that previously fading blush spread down to his neck and ears. “Fucking hell, if you don’t stop saying shit like that I’m going to beat the shit out of you the first chance I get.” Jean warned and he saw that grin go wider again under that mask _and he wanted to punch that look right off his face._ “Talking like what? I’m not doing anything wrong.” He teased still and Jean let out a groan as he finally released his wrists and opted to sit on his hips, effectively pinning him down still.

“You’re officially my least favorite hero in this town.” Jean complained as the guy shifted around on his hips, probably getting comfortable. The blond crossed his arms against his chest, glaring up to the guy while he was smiling down at Jean. _Fucking asshole._  “Hmm, that’s unfortunate. I thought that we could be great friends.” The guy said sarcastically and Jean rolled his eyes behind the mask of his. “I’ll just have to make you like me then eventually, huh?”  The guy said, leaning back in so their faces where closer and Jean instinctively pushed his hands against his shoulders to keep the guy at arm’s length away. “Oh nope, nope nope nope nope, you stay right there.” Jean fussed and attempted to scoot away from him, just ending up wiggling beneath him. “I’ve got places to be, man.; people’s days to ruin.” Jean complained, and he heard a phone ring somewhere on the man’s person, making him stop pushing against Jean’s hands on his shoulders and sit up again finally. The guy reached behind him and pulled a phone out of _somewhere, Jean had no fucking idea where it came from._ Jean raised an eyebrow as he saw him read what Jean supposed was a text, letting out a huff and looking back to Jean without putting the phone away. “Damn you got lucky, cutie. I gotta run, but you’re not going to get rid of me any time soon; expect more of me around.” The guy said, getting up and Jean thought he saw him wink before walking to the edge of the building and _walking strait off,_ dropping down to the alley and running off before Jean could get to his feet.

_What the fuckkk was that?!_

“Fucking hell…” Jean mumbled, feeling that urge to take that cigarette now more than before.

Jean grunted as he walked to the edge of the building where the guy dropped off, seeing no trace of the mystery guy, as he expected to be honest.  Yet, who the _fuck_ was that?! Not that Jean was complaining, but _who in the hell_ was _that_?!  If this guy was going to rival the attraction that he had to Marco, Jean would at least like to know his _name_. The guy wasn’t like the other heroes in the town. Nope, this guy had an edge that rivaled his own, and that’d never happened before.

As Jean headed back across the rooftops, he couldn’t keep his mind off of that _guy_. Fucking swoops in out of nowhere and has therefore _no right_ to make Jean feel _anything except anger_ ; but nooo. The guy has to have a sexy voice like Marco’s, he really needed to stop meeting new people that could swoop him off his feet with voices lie that. Well, in one hand, Marco was sweet and liked his cooking and shit. But this guy, he was confident and strong and _sexy in general_ ; not that Marco wasn’t sexy, he really was. Even if this guy had muscles in that _sinfully tight_ suit, he’d seen a glimpse of those muscles under Marco’s shirt when they were bringing the boxes up, and both of the two probably had the same amount of muscle. God, Jean really needed to fucking chose what he liked, because at this point he was already internally panicking about meeting to two hot people in the same day.

The blond slipped back into his room, groaning again and rubbing his wrists. “Fucking sweet talking asshole son of a bitch.” Jean muttered as he pulled off his suit, hearing a ‘thunk’ in the other room and freezing up, waiting a few seconds before continuing to pull his feet out of the suit again. He sighed at the feeling of the slightly sweaty suit leaving his skin, leaving him in just some boxer briefs as he searched around his room for some pants before he slipped on a pair of black basketball shorts and left his chest bare to give it a break. He could feel scratches from the rough rooftop on his back, not enough to bleed; but enough to leave his back stinging. Jean’s wrists where also starting to get the slight bruising they were in for, and this was going to be greeeaaaat to explain to his roommate for only a half of a day so far,, considering it was around 12 PM now that he was back at the house.

_Not even the through the first day and all this shitstorm has happened._

Jean walked out of his room, going to the bathroom mirror and checking out his back, seeing that yeah, his back looked like a cat clawed him multiple times. Suddenly, black hair found its way into the corner of Jean’s eyes and he turned his head abruptly in surprise of another person being in his apartment; but he quickly reminded himself that hey, he had a roommate now. After registering that, is eyes instantly flew to Marco’s face as quick as he saw the guy’s eyes fly to his back and wrists.

“Fucking hell Marco, did someone deck you while I was asleep?” Jean asked and instantly headed to the freezer to grab the ice pack he always had in there; the lie of sleeping instantly rolling off his tongue thank god. “I went out a bit after you went to sleep and went to a diner; the waitress accidentally hit me when she turned around. But how about you, dude? You look like you had some kinky shit done while I was out.” Marco said and Jean’s cheeks heated up a tin bit as he grabbed the ice pack and rolled his eyes briefly. _That's what he gets for the comment earlier in the elevator._  “You staring at me this morning? ‘Cause they were there since yesterday. Shirtless skateboarding is a bitch.” Jean lied strait through his teeth as he pressed the cold to Marco’s face as he shrugged a bit. “Haha, you caught me there. You skateboard?” Marco asked as he took the ice pack, covering his hand over Jean’s as the blond pulled his hand away. “Course I do, one of my great features other than my smart ass attitude.” Jean joked and that spurted out a laugh of the man in front of him. “How about you put on a movie and I’ll go get something that I have that’ll make that feel better?” Marco asked and Jean shrugged, nodding the slightest bit as he walked into the living room area of their apartment. “What movies do you like..?” Jean called to him, and he heard Marco’s steps return he fell onto the couch, switching to Netflix.

“How about some action?” Marco suggested and Jean hummed in agreement, watching as the black haired male fell onto the couch beside him as if he’d always lived with him. “You like marvel?” Jean said as he searched for The Avengers: Age of Ultron while waiting for an answer, and he heard a hum in agreement that he took for a yes. Jean flipped on the movie and leaned back after setting the remote on the ground. The blond looked over to Marco briefly; smiling a bit and leaning his head back against the top of the couch.

It didn’t take but about thirty minutes into the movie before Jean fell asleep, tired from waking up so early and everything after that.

When he’d woken up, his phone had buzzed and the screen displayed that they had been asleep for _quite_ a few hours. It was about 4:11 PM. Jean looked over to Marco, and oh, _that’s_ what the weight on his shoulder was. Jean put his phone away and felt his cheeks light up a bright red as he realized how close their faces where. 

 _But noooope, Jean was too tired for this._ So he did what he would in this situation, and fucking went back to sleep.

But not before snuggling up to Marco even more.

 

_Yeah, he was going to like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the two clueless dweebs. Finally meeting fully and getting to know each other a bit, and he meets the new superhero in town. This is going to be getting interesting, folks.  
> But uggghhh #long start up chapter to lead into so much more action because it had to be done at some point.
> 
> But anyways, stay tuned for more, dudes. Stay rad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes to visit an old friend and runs into more people than he planned.

It had been quite a few months since Marco moved in with Jean; summer turned to fall and eventually lately inter, even if it didn’t feel like it in Trost. Yet, winter came with Christmas and Christmas came with New Years soon after. Amazingly, Jean and Marco had become steadily more closer and friendlier in the months that passed.

To put it simply, Jean hadn’t celebrated christmas properly since he was probably seventeen. He didn’t even have a christmas tree, for heaven's sake.

Yet, when it hit december 1st Marco ended up dragging him to the store to get decorations. To be honest, decorating the apartment with marco was the most fun he’d had in years. They even got a few things for each other as presents, just simple things like Marco got Jean a coffee mug and Jean got marco a new grey hoodie for example. It was almost like Marco came into his life as this shy tornado of a guy, kicking up the dust of the everyday boring routine Jean had fell into.

Today though, was the day after christmas and Jean woke up groggily in one of Marco’s borrowed hoodies- don’t ask, he just wasn’t fucking good with laundry okay and his hoodies got ruined in the process. Jean rubbed his eyes, letting out a groan at the cool sunlight shining in through the window; forgetting to pull the curtains over it last night with all the fun of watching old christmas movies with Marco.

God, a few months ago he didn’t even know anyone named Marco, and now his whole life kind of is laced in with Marco’s.

Jean gave a huff of air, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t been going out as much as he use to do and causing a ruckus in his suit, he’d been spending more and more time inside the house, hanging out with the freckled boy and getting to know him like an old friend would. So today, he’d planned on going out and visiting a few old anti-hero friends that retired a few years ago.

Jean climbed out of bed, moving to his closet and yanking out his suit from the back of the space. He slipped off his sweatpants he’d slept in and pulled on his suit; sighing as he tugged on his mask, adjusting the suit to be a bit more comfortable. Jean locked his bedroom door before slipping out the window and landing on the fire escape. Walking up the stairs to the top floor, he jumped over the railing and landed on the building adjacent to his apartment building. The blonde traveled undetected through the city to the outskirts, climbing down a building’s ladder and landing swiftly on the ground.

Walking a bit farther into the nearest town, he slipped past through the alleys and heading into the more rural side of the town; rather than his own which he could hear sirens at twelve in the morning most nights. He stayed on the side of the road, following it for a few minutes before smiling faintly behind the mask, heading down a dirt path(thanking god he built shoes into the suit), seeing a familiar house come steadily closer as he walked.

Jean slipped off his mask as he walked up the porch, rapping on the door with his knuckles and grinning a bit goofily as the door swung open a few moments later.

“Horse-Face, thought I got rid of you and your shit a few years ago.” The dark haired male commented, never the less pulling Jean into a bro hug, letting him come inside.

“Heard about your mom, she was a nice lady.” Jean mumbled, referring to Eren’s mother dying a few weeks ago, littered through the papers. Everyone knew her one way or another, so the papers all across the city did an article on it.

“Yeah, right before christmas. It sucked, first my pa back when I graduated, and now my mom.” Eren said and scrubbed a hand over his face, walking to the old living room that Jean had probably been cleaned up with Eren by Carla when they were kids and occasionally through their teen years. As they grew up though, both of their ‘I hate the world’ attitudes did eventually calm down and they become almost friends.

“Carla was a saint for putting up with our shit from a day to day basis.” Jean commented, grinning at him and letting out a fond chuckle. Eren nodded, laughing a bit before letting a faint smile slip onto his lips. “How’s Mikasa taking it? She still is around isn’t she?” He asked, and Eren nodded a bit.

“She’s taking it worse than me, definitely. Mikasa, she went over to another city for college after high school while I stayed here. I could see the sickness slowly killing her, but I never told Mikasa how bad she really was. It kind of hit her as a reality check.” Eren mumbled, and Jean sat down across from him in a chair.

“Sorry I couldn’t come sooner, I got caught up in the christmas shit with my roommate.” He mumbled with a soft shrug.

“It’s fine, I knew you’d probably come around anytime.” Erin said a bit reassuringly, waving a wand at him in an ‘it’s fine’ way. “I see you’re still being a dumbass like usual and causing trouble.”

“Mhm, there’s a new kid in town too; seems the hero type, but hell if I know. I’ve run into him quite a few times now.” Jean said and shrugged a bit, laying down his mask on the arm of the chair.

“A new roommate _and_ a new superhero or supervillain- whatever he is, in town? You don’t think that’s even a bit suspicious Horse-Face?” Eren asked skeptically and Jean rolled his eyes at him.

“You were always such an over thinker, Eren.” Jean complained, propping his feet up on the footstool casually as Eren scoffed in protest.

“Am not- even if I was, have _you_ even considered it? Seems a bit off that this kid comes into town suddenly and needs a place to stay; meanwhile a new person is out on the streets. Just use your head for a second Kirstein and put two and two together for once in your life.” Eren complained, rolling his own eyes and glaring over to him.

“There would usually be a sign, Jaeger. Even when I was onto you, there was signs.I didn’t even live with you for heaven’s sake! Marco, he doesn’t seem like the type; he’s shy and happy and nothing like the guy I met those few times. Unless Marco’s a fucking _amazing_ actor, they’re not the same guy.” Jean countered narrowing his eyes back at Eren and the brunette just let out a huff of air, relaxing into the couch.

Jean stayed there for a few more hours, catching up with him before heading out finally. “I’ll try to come around more, man.” Jean mumbled, pulling Eren into a hug before pulling away with a slight smile, turning on his heel and walking back down the road.

Jean pulled on his mask before he got back to the town, not wanting to risk anyone catching sight of him. The blonde climbed back up the latter he had came down when he was heading to Eren’s place, brushing off his suit of anything that could have gotten on it before he heard footsteps approach him, his head shooting up to see the mystery man on the same rooftop as him.  
“Hey mystery man, long time no see.” Jean said with a sigh, eyes scanning over the guy for the first time in about a month. He hadn’t changed any, his figure was still lean and muscled in the best places beneath the suit.

“Been a bit busy, but I’ve heard that you haven’t been causing trouble recently ether. Been a bit busy?” The guy asked with a chuckle, folding his arms over his chest and something in his hand caught Jean’s eye, taking his attention from where they were on the guy’s face.

“Whatcha got there, asshole?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow a bit behind the mask as the guy grinned by what the blonde could see, slowly walking over to him and only unfolding his arms once he got in arms reach. His hand slowly opened to reveal a green plant and Jean let out a laugh instantly upon recognizing the plant.

_Mistletoe._

The guy held it above them and crowded close, making Jean raise an eyebrow.

“You trying to make me swoon, lover boy?” Jean asked with a soft chuckle, a smile on his lips.

“I don’t have much time, but hey, it was worth a try right?” The guy said, tugging up his mask fucking _spider-man style_ , revealing a gorgeous smile- no. Not gorgeous, annoying. Totally annoying- oh fuck who was he kidding he was gone for this guy _and_ Marco his life had went to hell and he paid to get on that train.

“Not gonna go kiss and tell, right?” Jean teased, realizing that fuck, he might as well. It was the day after christmas and this guy was offering. The blonde tugged up his mask, a shit eating grin on his lips to match they guy’s.

As soon as the mask was up on his face, a gloved hand was tugging him forward into a rough kiss. Not even shy or hesitant, just soft lips against his. They stayed like that for a while longer, just basically making out under the makeshift mistletoe like teenagers before they both slowly pulled apart, breathy and stunned a bit before the guy let out a chuckle and pulled his mask down. Jean followed his lead, pulling his mask down also and shook his head a bit fondly.

“Merry christmas.” The guy said with a chuckle before spinning on his heel, walking away like he had done all those times before and dropping into an alleyway, leaving Jean figuratively breathless.

“Holy fuck, that guy.” He muttered under his breath, slowly heading back across the rooftops and eventually got back to his apartment. Jean climbed back in the unlocked window after sliding it back open, slipping it shut and locking it. The blonde tugged off the mask, stripping off the suit lazily and flopping down on the bed.

It was about thirty minutes before he managed to convince himself the bread roll that Eren gave him while they were talking wasn’t enough to last him for the next hours, so he couldn’t go to sleep and had to get up unfortunately. Jean groaned a bit as he rolled on his back, sitting up and running a hand through his hair with a huff as he got up from the bed. The blonde tugged on a pair of clean sweatpants and a black tank top.

Jean unlocked his door before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the counter as he opened it and took a swig, realizing that, yeah, this was a great life.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days passed as Jean didn’t do much but lounge around the house in between work and sleeping, Marco usually hanging around with him; watching movies and fixing dinner together.

“Hey Jean?” Marco asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in as they were eating. Jean paused from where he was bringing a spoonful of soup to his mouth, raising an eyebrow as he continued to eat the spoonful before answering.

“Yeah, what is it?” Jean responded before taking another spoonful of soup and eating it, letting Marco continue in his own time.

“What are you doing for New Years?” Marco asked a bit sheepishly, before taking a swig of his glass of water.

“I- uh, nothing I know of right now, why?” Jean responded, raising an eyebrow again.

  
  
“Well, do you want to come to a party with me downtown?” Marco asked and Jean shrugged, giving him a grin.

_"Why the hell not."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck the response from the two chapters was so overwhelmingly good like ??? I didn't plan for this to be that popular  
> so, in time near Christmas and New Years here's another chapter  
> but yeah, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've had a busy life and exams and all the shit of life ;-;  
> I'll try and get on top of this better in the future though, don't worry :) there'll be more updates in the future hopefully sooner than this one


End file.
